Shikon High School
by Chikyo-sama
Summary: In this fic, Inuyasha caracters are in high school. This is most about of Inuyasha and Kagome, so this is an InuKag story.
1. Chapter 1: The first date part 1

My English is not very good. Sorry if I write something bad or stupid. And this is my first fanfiction. Sorry if it's not good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. The first date**

It was Monday, and Kagome was heading the bus stop where she was meeting her friends. When she get there they were allredy there.

- At last! I was wondering that a car or something hit you. Keh! - said a silver haired boy who had dog ears.

- Inuyasha! Don't be so mean. - and a black heared boy went next to a nother girl.

- Mirokus right. You're allways so mean to Kagome. Why can't you be a little nicer? - asked Sango

- Keh! It's not your bussines. I just...

- You can't be nicer with me, because I look like kikyo. I already know that. She cheated on you not the first time, and you think I'm exactly like her.

But Inuyasha couldn't answer because the bus was there and the busdriver don't like when they talk because the busdriver was Kikyos mom and she thought that Kagome want to take away the boy from her "precious" girl.

10 minutes later they arrived the school. Kagome and Inu had the first and second class together. i t was Math and Algebra.

- Kagome, did you wrote you're homework? - Inuyasha asked.

- Yes, I have. Why?

- Can you lend it to me? Ple...please. - Inu said and he grew red as he pronounced the last word.

- Huh? What did you just say?! - asked Kagome and started smiling on it.

- Nothing. Now give me your fucking homework so I can copy it.

„ I'm suck a badass. I'm going to make him say it."

- Right. I'll give it to you. If you say that word again. – said kagome and she grew a big smile on her face.

- WHAT?!! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME. You… you… Kehz! I'm not going to say it. – he said and he turned his back to her.

- Okay. The write your homework alone, and in 2 minuites. – she said whit that big smile again.

- Aaaah! I hate you! – he said and he tried to say it. – Pl… please. – he whisperd.

- You truly said it. And what about I don't give it to you again?

- Aah! NO! I'll do anything. I'll go shopping with you, I'll ask you a date. – Kagome's face turn red, but…

- Okay. You make you're self a deal with. Tomorrow, after School, at my place, at 10 past 4.

- WHAT?! I didn't mean it that way. I was just joking. Kagome! You can't do this to me.

RRIINNGG – the bell rang

Ah! And you didn't give me your homework. I going on a forced date with Kagome. Why did I ever said I'll go on a date with her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it? Please review if you want me to continue… Please.


	2. Chapter 2: The firs date part 2

2. The first date (part 2)

During the Math Kagome had her big smile still on. Inuyasha was blushing hard and he looked on the girl every 10 minutes.

„Why I have this happy feeling that's in me… Am I happy to go on a date with her? But I allways thought that I was going to have my first date with Kikyo. After all, she and I are most allways together after school. And she's one of the two older sisters of her. But I don't feel anything for her. She's just a friend, and Kagome is more than that. " Waking up his thoughts he looked at Kikyo, who was flirting with his best friend, Miroku.

„She's always skreaming at me when I speak to Kagome or other girls and she's speaking and flirting whit any guy. If I have to chose one of the two of them, I have chose Kagome. " When he find out what he was thinking, his blush deepend.

„Why is Inuyasha staring at that little bitch? Anyway if that so, than I'm going to make himfeel the pain I have. " Kikyo thought and turned to Miroku.

Sango watched as her worst enemy turns to her love. She was full with jealousy.

„How dare she do that? And Miroku! I thought he hates Kikyo. That pervert! He's gonna pay for this. " she thought as her eyes started to be full of tears.

„Inuyasha is staring at me. Why does it feels this way when he looks at me, with that golden eyes? It feels like I'm burning and flying. Ah! I hope I'm not blusshing hard " of course she was as red as a red rose or darker.

The classes of tha day were shortly ended, and the date of the Date come nearer.

At Inuyasha's house

Inuyasha was in the bathroom, taking a shower, than he maked his hair. He then went to his room and

started looking for cool clothes. Ha find his feavorite t-shirt and pants. The t-shirt was black and red striped, the pants was black, hip-hop pants with a long chain on each side o fit. It look so cool and prety on Inu. He was a real philanderer. (If I were in this fic, I woud be the one who will date with Inu :D:D:DD )

- Okay. It's 3. 40. I should get going. – said Inu, and he take on his black shoes then started going to Kagome.

At Kagome's house

She was alredy finished when it was 3. 30 and now she was nervous.

- Ah! Why did I forced Inuyasha to go on a date with me. I just only hope, Kikyo don't come home earlyer.

She was wearing a long black skirt with chains on it as well as on Inuyasha's pants. On top, she was wearing a black and pink striped tanktop. Her hair was beautifull. She looked like an angel. She then went down to the kitchen and started eating ramen (:D:D:D:D:P ) when the doorbell rang. She stood up with her ramen and went to the door. She felt that it was the boy, but it was just 4. 02. She opened the door.

- Hi! – Inu said and give her 3 kiss on the cheeks.

After it, she was returning it.


End file.
